Whose Verse Is Worse Chloliver, Clois
by kdsch123
Summary: Hot summer night,good friends,cold beer and bad poetry lead to mischief and carwashing. This is a silly summer fic, for everyone who might be getting tired of winter. Chloliver, Clois
1. The Game and The Penalty

**Whose Verse is Worse?.**

By Denise (kdsch123)

Acknowledgements: We all know I don't own "Smallville", at all, right? Because there would be significantly less griping and whining about the show if I did. Just saying. The description of the holiday said to get old high school friends together, but I figured current friends and alcohol might work too. Let's find out.

Spoilers: None, really. Season 6, but only because of Oliver Queen. Otherwise, it's all just way outside the show continuity…

Pairing: Chloe/Oliver Queen, Lois/Clark

Summary: Poetry and Beer do not mix. This didn't get as rowdy as I thought, but I might work on it.

_**August 18 – Bad Poetry Day**…._

"It's your turn, Lois" Chloe sipped her beer, icy cold and just exactly perfect on a hot night like this. "no more limericks…you have to make it up…" August in Kansas was miserable, but an article Oliver had read on his way back to Metropolis from a quick trip to Star City had inspired this evening's entertainment. Armed with plenty of cold beer, they all sat on the porch of the Kent farmhouse, as the sun went down over the cornfields.

"Okay." Lois sighed, draining hers, and setting the bottle down with a purposeful clank. She turned to Clark and squinted at him. "This is for you, Smallville…"

"Your eyes are green,

Your t-shirt is white.

I used to date Oliver Queen,

It is freaking hot tonight…"

The three others laughed, and Lois smiled, proudly. "Well, at least it all rhymed."

"Yes, at least." Clark laughed, handing Lois a fresh bottle from the cooler. "And you made it up. It was also very, very bad. Unfortunately, the rules ARE the rules…"

"Yes, I did." Lois twisted the cap off her bottle and tossed it to her ex-boyfriend. "Your turn. And don't make me puke with sonnets to my cousin, because ugh.." She took a long drink.

Oliver set his beer down and took Chloe's hand tenderly, gazing into her eyes. "I wasn't going to at all, but now that Lois said don't…

In all the world, there can never be,

One such as you again for me…

"Ollie!" Lois screamed, laughing, as Chloe rolled her eyes…"You are such a woobie.."

He tossed the bottle cap back at Lois. "I'm not done…so impatient…

"To correct you in a public place,

has been for me a deep disgrace,

So, Lois…" Oliver turned, grinning, wickedly. "I'm glad we are no more,

Because of you, my eardrums tore…"

"Ass." Lois said, as Clark and Chloe guffawed, but she nodded, satisfied. "A ode to me. All your fancy education paid off. But, was it bad enough?" Oliver bowed in his seat and laughed, catching the bottle cap again.

"Okay, Kent...it's on you." Oliver said, putting his arm around Chloe. "Make it _super." _He flipped the bottle cap to Clark. "You have to drink, though."

"I keep telling you I have a high tolerance, but whatever." Clark caught the cap. He took a deep breath.

"This is my family farm

We work to keep the crops safe from harm.

With plow and sickle and strength of arm."

"YAY!" Lois and Chloe clapped. Then Chloe shook her head. "No good, Walt Whitman. It's supposed to be BAD poetry. Start drinking."

Clark smiled, and drank, draining his beer in record time. "Aah." He grabbed a new beer and popped the cap, tossing it to Chloe in a quick flick of the wrist. "Chloe…"

"Thank you…" She caught the cap and sighed. "I can't."

"You have to." Oliver said, "And it's got to be bad. So far, Lois is winning."

"I know." Chloe replied. "Okay..bad poetry…

Bananas, pears, tangerines

Apples round and plain,

There is no worse a poet

Than my cousin, Lois Lane…" She giggled, covering her mouth as Lois laughed out loud, nearly spilling her beer.

Clark grinned. "I don't know, Chloe… that was pretty bad. We may have a worse poet here after all." Chloe grinned, blowing kisses to the table.

"So competitive, Goldilocks." Oliver kissed her. "Well, get to it." She laughed, and drank her beer. She tossed her bottle cap to Lois. "Go, cousin."

Lois straightened. "All I can say is that college has ruined you all. I finally found my calling…

The beer is cold

This porch is hot,

This poem stinks,

But it's all I've got…"

Oliver, Chloe and Clark applauded loudly. Lois laughed and drank, draining her beer. "I need another, Smallville. I'm starting to be inspired, too."

Clark handed her a new beer. "An encore?"

"Absolutely. Sudden death." Lois opened her beer. "You and me, Smallville. Winner take all." She held out her hand. "Ready?"

"oooh." Oliver and Chloe said, making Clark laugh. He nodded and shook Lois' hand.

"Should we make this interesting?" Lois asked, letting go of Clark's hand. "A prize for the worst?"

"Fine." Clark nodded. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win this, you have to totally wash my car, in the sun, with no shirt." Lois said. "While I hang out in the hammock and drink lemonade that you make for me."

"Okay." Clark said, laughing. "And if I win, you have to be quiet for the whole day. Not one word, and you have to hang out with me all day, so I can make sure you're being quiet."

"ooooh." Oliver and Chloe gasped again, looking at each other. "Okay," Oliver threw a cap in the air. Top, Clark goes first, bottom, it's Lois…" The cap hit the table with a clink and Chloe looked at it.

"Clark..you start." She sat back.

Clark stood, clearing his throat. "I think that I shall never see…"

"No stealing!! You're ripping that off…" Lois stood, pointing at him.

"A girl who is a bigger pain…"

"You're going to rhyme pain with Lane..that's just cheap, Smallville."

"or drives me more insane…"

"Ooh." Oliver said, kissing Chloe's cheek for no reason at all. "He's going for the triple."

"Than my good friend, Lois Lane."

"Right…" Lois laughed. "You done?"

"She thinks I will wash her car, and make her lemonade..

But tomorrow she'll be silent, and I'll have it made…"

"Sweet!" Oliver cried, "Oh, beat that, Lane. That totally sucked." Oliver raised his beer to Clark. "Good job, my friend. I may need to hang out with you tomorrow. We don't have plans, do we, Chloe?" He took a long drink of his beer.

"No, we don't." Chloe smiled. "So sure she's going to lose?"

"I'm completely sure she's going to lose." Oliver nodded. "You think different?"

"I do. Okay. Lois wins, you get to wash my car tomorrow, no shirt, while Clark washes Lois' AND I get the lemonade too. That porch swing has my name on it." Chloe leaned forward and raised her face to his, her lips a fraction from his. "Babe."

"And if Clark wins, while Lois is being quiet tomorrow, you have to be at my total beck and call. No "I'm writing the article of a lifetime, Oliver…" stuff, either. Whatever I say and whatever I want. AND I get lemonade AND the porch swing." He kissed her hard. "Babe."

"Side bets…I like it." Lois rubbed her hands together and stuck out her tongue. "You're going down, Smallville…

I hate this town, I have to say

It smells like cow poop, and sometimes hay

If you think I'll ever shut up for you,

You'll never live to see the day…"

Clark sat down, stunned. "That was terrible."

"I know." Lois grinned. "And, I win."

"Judges?" Clark turned to Oliver and Chloe. They put their heads together, conversing, and then looked up, Oliver dejected and Chloe grinning brightly.

"I'm so sorry, man." Oliver said to Clark, as Chloe nodded approvingly. "We're washing cars tomorrow. Because, Lois, that poem totally reeked."

"It's going to be a scorcher tomorrow, too. Almost 100." Lois mock pouted at Oliver, and patted Clark on the arm. "Wear sunscreen."

The sound of rain on the window made Clark smile before he opened his eyes. There is a God, Clark thought, and when he opened his eyes, and saw the sun streaming through them, he realized God had a sense of humor. Or someone did. He got up, and saw Lois, in a black bikini top and cutoff shorts shooting the hose at his window.

"Wakey, wakey, Clarkie!" She called, and Clark could see Chloe and Oliver talking near her car, just past Lois. Chloe was wearing a flowing, pale green sundress, and although he didn't want to, Clark could not help but notice how the sun shone through that thin cotton dress, outlining Chloe's curves. Oliver was noticing too, and Clark grinned. Given the girls chosen get through the summer day attire, Clark imagined effect was half the intent, which was unfair. So, doing his ogling from the window of his room, Clark smiled, going to his bathroom to put on his bathing suit and a t-shirt to go down stairs. He heard everyone come in the house, and it was obvious that while Oliver and Chloe were not hung over at all, Lois definitely WAS. Chloe had started coffee, and she and Oliver had brought breakfast for everyone with them.

"Morning." Oliver said, casting a quick glance at Lois, who was rummaging through the Kent's everything cabinet, looking for something for her headache. "I drove out to that superstore near the highway and bought all the car washing stuff this morning." Oliver was as early a riser as Clark normally was, and he looked wide awake, dressed similarly to Clark, board shorts and a t-shirt. "It's all out in the trunk of Chloe's car."

"Good. So, we get this done early and then to Crater Lake for lunch?" Clark smiled, hoping that Lois would agree. "Seems like a great day for the lake."

"Yeah, you'd think so." Lois said, pushing her sunglasses up, rather than take them off in the house. She looked at Chloe. "Well, lake after the guys pay their penalty or what?"

"Fine with me." Chloe sipped the coffee she'd just made and smiled. From here, Clark could see, without any powers at all, that Chloe had a green bathing suit under that cotton sundress. "I was hoping that might supercede the car washing, Lois, even the idea of sitting in the porch swing is unappealing…let's forget it and go to the lake." Chloe dropped a conspiratorial wink at the guys, but Lois shook her head.

"No." Lois said, stomping her foot. "Car washing goes forward." She took off her glasses and leveled a stern glance at Clark. "Don't try and get out of it, either."

"Okay." Clark raised his hands, and Oliver shrugged. "I guess I'd better get to making lemonade, then, so it's cold enough…." He allowed himself to examine Lois openly, purposefully arranging his face in disapproving lines when the opposite was true. "They probably wouldn't have charged much more for the rest of that bathing suit, Lois."

"Cute." Lois smiled tightly, and put her hands on her hips. "Deal with it."

"I'm just saying…" Clark cleared his throat and Oliver grinned, pulling Chloe into his arms, ready to try a new approach to getting out of this unpleasant chore.

"Chloe…you don't really want me to do this today, do you?" He murmured into her ear. "I can think of a thousand other things that are much, much more…"

"You're washing my car." Chloe replied, just as seductively. "Nice try, though." She kissed him quickly. "Aren't going to go back on your word, are you?"

"Nope." Oliver shook his head. "Absolutely not." He traced a finger under the neckline of the loose sundress Chloe was wearing. "I want to stay on your good side." Chloe smiled up at him, completely aware of how he was trying to charm her.

"Woobie." Lois snapped in their direction. "When did you get to be such a marshmallow, Oliver?"

"I don't know, Lois." Oliver turned and looked at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Maybe I always was." He shrugged. "And, maybe I'm not always. It just depends on the why and the who." Oliver kissed Chloe. "I'll start getting the stuff to wash these cars together. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I am going to the lake."

"Remember, two coats of wax, guys. I want the inside of my car vacuumed too." Lois called out, over the radio. She had indeed planted herself in the hammock, while Chloe smoothed sunscreen on Oliver's shoulders. Lois rolled her eyes at them and settled back, opening a paperback book to read after sipping her lemonade.

"This is all funny, and everything, but be careful." Chloe said, low, so Lois wouldn't hear her. "It's really hot and Clark…he's not affected by the temperature like you are."

"I'll be okay." Oliver replied, turning to eye his girlfriend grouchily. "You're being awfully nice for someone that sold me out last night. Don't think I forgot that, lady."

"Aww. I'm only human. The idea of seeing you all hot and sweaty…" Chloe purred, and Oliver laughed. "I lost my head a little." She giggled and Oliver wanted to bite her, just hard enough to make her squeal.

"Well, next time, tell me." He kissed her instead. "I'm sure I could have figured out another way to get hot and sweaty for you." He peeked down the front of her sundress. "I've never seen that bathing suit before. New? I definitely like it…"

"Yes, it's new." Chloe kissed him back. "I found it while you were away last week. Okay, you are officially UV protected. Go make my car shiny, honey."

"Yeah, the car." Oliver said, looking away from Chloe reluctantly. "Bye." He rumpled Chloe's hair and then paused to look down at Lois. "You don't know how badly I want to flip that hammock over, Lane."

"Don't even consider it, trust fund. You have a job to do. My cousin is all soft and sweet around you, but I'm not letting you get away with anything. Winner's privilege." Lois looked at him over her sunglasses, and waved Oliver away. "Now, shoo. I hear the Turtle Wax calling you." Oliver eyed the hammock again, as if measuring it's stability and the chances of flipping it quick enough to take Lois off guard.

"Just once, right on your ass. It's going to take a man of steel to put up with you." Oliver shook his head and Lois grinned at him pleasantly as he walked down the porch steps.

"Just remember, Wax on," He held up her left hand and rotated her flat palm in the air, and then did the same with her right hand. "Wax off."

Clark had started washing Lois car already, and he grinned when Oliver started scrubbing Chloe's car. "Trying to figure out how to flip the hammock?"

"She really is a piece of work." Oliver turned his head, looking at the porch again. Chloe was watching them, waving a little and Lois was reading her book. "I'm constantly amazed that they are from the same family."

"That makes two of us." Clark laughed, sloshing more soap on to Lois' car. "and I know them both longer than you. Still have no answer to that question."

"Lois." Chloe said, pushing the porch swing with her foot, as the project wore on, the day getting hotter. She had already brought Oliver and Clark lemonade twice. "How long is this going to go on? I mean, it was funny watching them get started, but the sooner we help them, the sooner this gets done, the sooner we can get to the lake and have a good day..."

"I have no plans to help." Lois said, and Chloe frowned, standing. "A deal is a deal. Besides, look at that view." Lois pointed to where Clark and Oliver were working in the sun. "Come on, cousin." Lois looked up at Chloe and grinned. "What is so wrong about that?"

Chloe folded her arms across her chest and thought for a minute, as she studied the sun glinting on the sweaty bodies of her boyfriend and her best friend as they worked. Without looking away, Chloe asked Lois the important question. "You want more lemonade?"

"Bring out the pitcher." Lois said, putting her sunglasses back on and settling back into the hammock with a pleased sigh. "And lots of ice."


	2. Penalty Paid

Ten minutes later, Chloe emerged, wearing a pair of shorts she'd brought with her over her bathing suit. She set the lemonade down and looked out at where the guys still working in the hot sun and then down at Lois. Lois smiled up at her, and sighed happily.

"You going to sit? They're going to be waxing soon…" Lois sipped her drink and looked up at Chloe. "It's just getting good."

"It's too hot to sit here on the porch anymore." Chloe said, with a giggle, and Lois sat up. "I'm going to go help the guys so we can go to the lake."

"What are you doing? Chloee!" Lois got up, and walked down the steps as Chloe threw her arms around Oliver and kissed him hungrily, running her hands over his sweaty chest to link them behind his neck. Lois stopped and rolled her eyes. "Oh my god. You two really need to get a room." She shook her head and walked back to the porch to drop in the hammock, muttering about traitors.

"Well, hello." Oliver grinned down at her, his arm around her waist. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I was up on the porch, and I was thinking about how much fun it could be getting hot and sweaty with you, so here I am." Chloe said, and Oliver laughed, picking her up to kiss her, swinging her around a little.

"What a girl." He set her down and handed her a huge sponge. "Let's do this, coach."

Chloe grinned, and then looked over at Clark. "How you holding up, Clark?"

"Oh, I'm just fine." Clark grinned, holding the hose in his hand. "I'm going to be better in about ten seconds. Oliver, you ready for this?"

Oliver nodded, standing behind Chloe to watch what was going to come next. "I am SO ready for this. Go for it." He leaned down and whispered, "This is justice…"

Clark turned the hose on full blast and pointed it at Lois, who screeched and flailed as the water hit her. The hammock flipped, and Lois landed on the porch floor with a hollow thud. Chloe lowered her face, trying to not laugh out loud, and Oliver and Clark bellowed with laughter, high fiving each other.

"That is freaking cold!!" She stood, tossing her book to the floor and stomping down to where the others were giggling as the hammock swung back into place. "Who did it?"

"That would have been me." Clark said, grinning. "It was so worth it, too."

Lois walked up to him, and poked his chest, glaring at him. "You are dead meat, Smallville." She reached over to her soapy car and picked up a large handful of thick suds and smeared them on Clark's face. Lois smiled smugly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Good, Lois." Clark wiped the soap from his face and looked at her. "But you forgot one thing."

"What's that?" Lois asked, and was answered by a blast of water from the hose.

"I have the hose." Clark shrugged, trying to not laugh, and Lois leapt for it, with a scream. They struggled, and every so often, Lois would get Clark with a blast of water, but more often than not, she wound up being the one on the worse end of the fight.

"Come on." Oliver took Chloe by the hand. "Let's leave them alone…we'll never be missed."

"Oliver, we're not done..." Chloe said, and Oliver turned her around, kissing her. "My car…"

"I'll have your car totally detailed tomorrow. Just trust me." He led her into the barn, where it was cooler. "I told you I'd think of another way to get hot and sweaty with you…"

"Oliver!" Chloe gasped, looking out to where a battle of epic proportions was building, Lois armed with a bucket full of soapy water and Clark with the hose. Lois screamed when Clark got her with the hose, and she ran behind her car, shouting insults and flinging sponges, that Clark allowed to hit him with loud splats, laughing as he turned the hose on her again. "They're right outside." Chloe protested weakly, already imagining what he had in mind.

"I know." Oliver said urgently, pulling her further into the barn and into a clean, hay filled stall. "That's why we have to be quick and quiet." Chloe laughed as he caught her up again, kissing her and pushing her shorts and bathing suit bottoms down in one motion. "I did tell you I loved this bathing suit, right?"

"Yes, you did." Chloe grinned at him, untying his shorts as he loosened her top. "I bought it with you in mind." She pulled his shorts down and grinned at him wickedly.

"That's why I love you, always thinking of others." Oliver said, taking her bathing suit top off her and dropping it to the hay lined floor. "Gorgeous and selfless...I am a lucky, lucky man." They dropped into the hay together, Chloe giggling as Oliver nuzzled her neck. Their hands were everywhere, their skin slick with sweat and the soap from the cars. He entered her quickly, kissing her to keep them both quiet as they made love, definitely getting hotter and sweatier before they came, in shivering gasps that left them both giggling, clinging to each other, defying the summer heat.

"Sssh." Oliver said, kissing Chloe again. "We've got hay stuck to us everywhere…" He whispered and Chloe laughed. She reached up, pulled some hay out of Oliver hair and kissed him hungrily. Oliver laughed and took some hay from her hair as well, kissing her nose. "Really, this is a good look for you, Babe, but this won't work if Clark and Lois find us.."

"There's a shower over there…"Chloe pointed to the rough aluminum showerhead. "Mr Kent put that one out here. "

"Oh baby." Oliver laughed, handing her the bathing suit top. "Come on. We won't have to go to the lake to cool off, now."

"CLARK!" Lois wailed, wet and bedraggled, her hair streaming into her face. "YOU SUCK!"

"Maybe, but I still have the hose." Clark said, smiling, as the white suds dripped from his wet hair. "Just give up, Lois. Help me finish your car, and we'll all go to the lake. I'll even bring lunch."

"Never." Lois stomped her wet sandal in a puddle, splattering Clark with mud. "You can just forget it."

"I don't think so." Clark said, his eyes twinkling. "I'll tell you what. I bet you control of this hose that I can make you help me with finishing your car."

"Oh yeah?" Lois wiped her face on her wrist. "Okay, and if you lose?"

"If I lose, I'll finish your car myself. And I'll fix the hammock." He nodded. "What do you think?"

"Buy me dinner?" Lois asked, and Clark pretended to consider this and then nodded.

"I'll even buy you dinner. Tonight, in Metropolis." He grinned. "Deal?"

"Fine. Well, how are you going to make me help you?" Lois said, putting her hands on her hips defiantly. "I'd like to see you …." Clark dropped the hose and grabbed her, kissing her deeply, with desire behind it. Lois gasped, and struggled for a minute, her arms waving, wanting to fight him off. Then, she relaxed into it, pressing herself against Clark tightly, her arms wrapping around his strong shoulders and melting into them. When they broke apart, both of them gasping for air, Clark looked at Lois, trying to not smile.

"Help me finish your car?" He asked simply, his blue eyes pleading and Lois nodded, blinking, stunned.

"Yeah, okay." She replied sweetly, looking at him in wonder. "No, wait.." She shook her head and kissed him again, and Clark held her close, relishing the feel of Lois against him. After what felt like an eternity but still not long enough, Lois looked up at Clark triumphantly, her smile enough to make Clark grin in return, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Let's get this car finished." She clapped her hands together and her eye fell on Chloe's car. "Where's my cousin?"

Clark listened and then grinned. "In the barn. I think. They wouldn't have gone in the house."

"The barn?" Lois bit her lip, raising her eyebrows. "Come on. They're not getting out of this by fooling around. What nerve."

Clark and Lois found Oliver and Chloe under Jonathan Kent's utility shower, both in their bathing suits, kissing each other with great abandon as the water spilled on them. Clark grabbed Lois' hand but she frowned at him, shaking her head.

"No, no." Lois walked over and shut the water off. "Let's go. You have a car to finish. Can't turn my back on you two for a minute."

"Right, the car." Oliver looked at Chloe dazedly and kissed her again, laughing. "I forgot."

"Me too." Chloe said, with a coy wink at him. "You guys were so involved, we thought we could get away…I remembered about the shower out here…It's so hot..."

"Right. March." Lois pointed out to the yard. "Move. You people live together. You should be bored with each other by now." They walked past Clark, giggling, and out into the sun.

"You know, at least soaking wet, the sun's not so bad." Oliver said and Chloe laughed. "And bored? What the hell is she thinking about?"

"I know." Chloe turned, and grabbed Oliver's hand. "Oliver, look." Clark and Lois were wrapped around each other in the barn doorway, lips locked and oblivious to everything around them. "We know what she's thinking about now, don't we?"

He turned, and grinned. "Wow. Well, what do you know?" He put his arm around her, kissing Chloe's wet hair. "Good work, Cupid. Let's get dried off and go to lunch. They're going to be there awhile."

Chloe looked down at her feet at the still running hose. She tapped Oliver on the arm. "Look at that." Their eyes met, and Chloe shot a quick glance over where Lois and Clark were. She grinned, and Oliver nodded, laughing.

"Oh, Chloe, I love the way you think. Just one of the many things…" Oliver grinned, picking up the hose. "Hey, Kent…"

"What?" Clark said, breaking away from Lois long enough to look up.

"Think fast." Oliver cried, turning the hose on Lois and Clark. Lois screamed, and Clark burst out laughing. "Get a room, geez!" Oliver said, mimicking Lois disgusted exclamation earlier, turned the hose off and looked up at the darkening sky. "We'd better get a move on…looks like rain."

Rain poured down on the unwaxed cars as the four friends watched from the Kent's covered porch. Oliver and Chloe had claimed the porch swing, and Clark and Lois shared the hammock, facing each other, Clark pushing the hammock with one leg, and Lois' long legs reaching to his shoulders. The remains of lunch were on the table, and everyone was sort of just calm, listening to the thunder. Plans had been made to go back to Metropolis later, but no one seemed particularly motivated to do anything except enjoy the rain cooled air.

"Well, I guess I know how to win a game, don't I?" Lois said, tapping Clark on the shoulder with her foot. "This has turned out to be a great afternoon." Clark grinned at her, and nodded, as Chloe leaned into Oliver's arms with a pleased sigh. The porch swing rocked gently and Oliver smiled down at Chloe, taking her hand in his.

"It's been a great afternoon." Oliver said, kissing Chloe's hand. "I almost hate to see the rain let up."

Chloe looked out at the rain. "I know. She looked up at Oliver's shoulders. "Sunburned badly?"

"Nah, hardly at all." Oliver smiled. "You?"

"Nope." Chloe smiled. "I timed my help perfectly…"

"Yes you did." Lois agreed, peering across the porch at her cousin. "My car is not waxed because of you. Showering in the barn…" Lois rolled her eyes. "Please…"

Oliver and Chloe giggled, and Clark shook his head.

"They weren't your problem, Lois, you were. I was working on your car, remember?" He said, and she smiled at him, wrinkling her nose. "You were the one throwing sponges."

"You turned the hose on me. So, I guess you won't mind finishing what you started tomorrow?" Lois asked, teasing and Clark eyed the clouds as if measuring them carefully.

"If the rain lets up soon, I'll finish it today." Clark said, lying back in the hammock. "Meantime, wake me up then." He smiled, and putting his arms behind his head, Clark closed his eyes for a nap.

When he woke up a little later, Lois had turned, cuddling herself up next to him, and Chloe and Oliver were asleep in the porch swing, Chloe's head resting sweetly against Oliver's shoulder, their legs resting on one of the chairs from the table. Clark smiled. It was still raining, but he couldn't imagine a better summer afternoon. He slid his arms around Lois, gave the hammock a push and let it rock him back to sleep.

"Hey, Smallville." Lois said quietly, settling herself in his arms. "I have a new poem for you…"

"Yeah?" Clark looked at her. "Go ahead.."

"It's really bad."

"It's okay." Clark grinned, "How much worse could it get after yesterday?"

"True. Okay…" Lois cleared her throat.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

My car isn't waxed yet..

And I really like kissing you…" She grinned at him and then yawned. "I've got a million of them."

"I can't wait to hear them all." Clark laughed, pushing the hammock again. Lois chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm looking forward to it."

Fin.


End file.
